Maria Shields
Maria Shields (マリア·シールズ, Maria· Shīruzu) aka The Woman who Wields the Sword of 1,000 Elements (or just Sword of 1,000 Elements for short) is a sword mage associated with the 10 Unmei no Ken and possessor of Shiroizugaikotsu. Appearance Maria has silver hair and red eyes and usually wears what looks like a military uniform. It is a dark purple dress with dark red cuffs and everything else is a dark gold. She also wears gloves, tights and knee high boots. Her sword is normally worn on her left hip and the defining characteristic of the sword is hidden until it is drawn. Personality She is usually described as mellow, when it comes to dealing with most things. She just goes with what comes her way, but when she draws Shiroizugaikotsu, it has been said that she becomes violent, cold-hearted and bloodthirsty. This is believed to be because of Shiroizugaikotsu being one of the inherintly evil blades, having been forged with the bones of a slain demon. History Maria was a student at Ito Academy. During the six years she was there she proved to be skilled in multiple elemental magics. She graduated with high hopes in her future and, unknowingly, under the radar of Shadow Broker. She then became a member of the 10 Unmei no Ken when she came into possession of White Skull, two years after her graduation when she killed the previous owner in combat. Since then she has lead the relatively normal life of a independant mage, interspersed with challenges for Shiroizugaikotsu by the few who know of its existance and power. She hasn't joined a guild, since she can't seem to tell the difference between friend and foe once she's drawn her sword, and has attacked innocents by mistake. She has been labeled as a dangerous dark mage by the Magic Council due to this. One day she was confronted by a mage of the Magic Council. After a long and difficult battle she defeated him, and he demanded to be finished off. She doesn't know what came over her, assuming that Shiroizugaikotsu was speaking through her, when she told him that he was lucky to have survived and told him to get stronger. Synopsis White Skull vs Blood Rain Destruction of the Dragon Lair The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' Equipment ' Shiroizugaikotsu' (White Skull): a sword that looks similar to a broadsword in design. The hilt looks like the ribcage and arms of a skeleton and the handle protrudes from a horned skull. It has also been called Elemental Skeleton Key since Maria became its wielder because she can use several elemental magics. The eyes of the skull flash different colors, depending on the element being channeled through the sword. It is also believed that this sword was forged with the bones of a slain demon. Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: Being a master swordsman is a requirement to be a part of the 10 Unmei no Ken. Maria has earned the title of Sword of 1,000 Elements because she can channel various elemental spells through the sword. Fire Magic: she can channel fire into the blade of Shiroizugaikotsu and coat the sword in flames. This makes it easier for the sword to cut through most things and cauterize wounds she causes. Wind Magic: Maria wraps wind around the blade. This sharpends the blade and can launch razor-sharp blades of wind at the enemy. Water Magic: Maria, basically, casts Water Slicer from the tip of the sword. Lightning Magic: coating the blade in electricity, Maria can cause paralysis in the person she cuts. Light Magic: Maria causes light to eminate from the blade, this can blind the enemy so they cannot block her attacks. Darkness Magic: she can launch waves of dark magical energy that can cut through almost anything. Earth Magic: by slashing the ground, Maria causes blades made of rock and stone to erupt from the ground. Shadow Magic: Maria stabs Shiroizugikotsu into her shadow and cause the blade to erupt from her target's shadow to stab them. The direction this attack comes from depends on the time of day and location of the shadows. Ice Magic: by channeling ice into the blade, Maria can freeze whatever she cuts. This can be used to freeze walls to make them easier to break or freeze the ground to cause opponents to loose their footing, amongst other uses. Quotes *"Don't admit defeat and seek death, die first, then admit defeat. When you lose, but don't die it just means you were lucky. At those times, think only about survival. Survive and think only about killing the guy who failed to kill you." - to the Magic Council mage she defeated Trivia *Maria's appearance is that of Selvaria Bles from Valkyria Chronicles Category:Female Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:The Unmei no Kenshi Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Ito Academy